


from all dimensions

by kimaracretak



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F, POV First Person, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Susan, Talia, and what it means to be complete.





	from all dimensions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> Feel you _from_  
>  _All dimensions_  
>  Nothing keeps us apart
> 
> \- '[Portals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwA65mDFgb0)', ISON

Talia's ungolved hands are hot on my naked breasts, eerily smooth as they skim over my hips and dip between my legs.

I am alone in my head. I am not alone. I am not scared, even though Talia's fingers fill me more completely than I ever dreamed, because I let her know this.

I let her know my body. She must know my mind, shielded though we are, because her fingers work me higher so perfectly, thrust and curl and stroke and _again_.

She is with me in the most important ways, and I am burning under her hands.


End file.
